Kiba Kurokokoro
Kiba is a Pokemon Trainer with a deep and mysterious past. He keeps his Pokemon (or as he calls them, his friends) outside of their Pokeballs, because he considers them all equals. He's very kind, and while he craves conversation and human interaction, he lacks the confidence and social skills to start anything himself. This, coupled with his isolated and ignored nature, leaves him alone more often than not. He cares for Pokemon much more than others, due to them being his only source of companionship. Kiba is extremely skilled as a trainer, and even when he doesn't give out any commands, his Pokemon can win battles on their own. Kiba has a (left) green eye and a (right) blue eye, pale skin, and jet black hair that partially covers the right side of his face. The rest is behind his shoulders in a ponytail. He generally wears formal Kimono, but otherwise will casual t-shirts and cargo shorts with many pockets. Known to live off of nature and never use any form of currency, Kiba's many pockets are often filled with herbs (for tending to wounds) and berries (to keep away hunger). Example Post (SUPERNOVA POST) Warning: This is Akio's longest post to this date! It's here! The increase of volume in a set of footsteps were combined with a silhouette entering the light, to reveal the Meganium-riding Green Trainer; the one who had slaughtered those innocent Pokemon! With fists clenched, a wary Kiba turned to face him. This is it... Though, before he could stop the Green Trainer, he found that a Quilava was running straight for him.Oh, no...! "Aviath! Get back!!" Kiba's voice rang out through the trees, but it was pointless. The poor Quilava was tangled in vines, covered in leech seeds, and flung straight into the tent. Jack and Julia were also in battle positions, and issuing commands. Kiba's heart had sunk down to his stomach. "Everyone, be careful!" His eyes widened as he found Shadoan knelt down to Aviath, who seems near-death. It must have drained everything... Everything was happening way too fast. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he let the rest of his senses take in the surroundings. All of the sounds and scents on his mind, he glanced slightly over towards the rest of camp. He could barely make out Chester, loading a flare gun. Back-up? There's no time! ''His body ran cold, green and blue eyes widened, as he found his own Meloetta, Mello, had burst onto the scene. ''AVIATH, NO!! Mello had screamed as her beloved was beaten within an inch of his life and then drained further. Tears filled her soft violet eyes, and she hurried to the fallen Aviath, wrapping her arms around him and crying over his nearly lifeless body. Tears streaked her cheeks as they fell into his blood-soaked fur. Y-you can't die, you can't! She leaned over him, crying into the fur of his chest, her body shaking violently as it continued to form tears. I-I can't let this happen... I can't!! She rose to her feet, and rushed straight at the Meganium. Tears of pain mixed with those of anger as the young Meloetta took a mad dash at the attackers. The Green Trainer only grinned, and nodded to his Meganium. "Mello, stay back!" Everything was going horribly, and it seemed like there was no way out of this. Kiba knew they were going to need help, so he forced himself to focus. My brother... I need your help... Please... Loved ones could die here...! In real time, this was happening in an instant; everything seemed to run at one hundredth of its normal speed. His eyes remained shut, his mind clear. A response, something, anything... Please... After what seemed like forever, he finally got his response. Patience brother... Don't you worry... I've been watching. The familiar voice had echoed in his mind, filling him with reassurance. It was soft, gentle, and at the same time powerful. Opening his eyes, everything had returned to normal speed. He glanced around, wondering how long it would take, and if it would be quick enough to save others. His eyes widened more as a Braviary and a Haunter were both sent into the ground with a solid thud. It's all happening too fast...! Mello was right at the Meganium now, and she shot it with a barrage of psychic punches and kicks, which looked like some sort of graceful dance... Playing at about twenty times speed.The Meganium was just standing there, taking the hits as if they were no more than a tickle. Of course, on the first opening in Mello's defenses, Meganium hit her with a solid giga impact, which flung her into the air, crashed her into the ground while forming a crater, and then causing her body to dig that crater back about seven feet. She got up weakly, her head reeling still from the massive collision of the hit. Blood formed a tiny steam at one end of her mouth, and she wiped it with her arm. Now she was pissed. Singing her Relic Song, she had changed into her pirouette form, her hair curling up above her head, her eyes changing to a dark and furious sapphire color. This was the potential of her powers. Her movement became unnaturally quick, to the point where it looked as if she were teleporting. Meganium's thick vines continuously lashed at her, but she was far too quick. Every move seemed to miss by a mere inch, even in her Pirouette form! Once she got close enough to the Meganium she unleashed a flurry of punches, using her psychic-type powers to propel her fight-type punches into the Meganium with much more force. Meganium dodged some of the attacks, but otherwise took a majority of them straight into the chest and shoulder area. Meganium cringed in a slight sign of weakness, but will still very much strong. Proof of this might be the hyper beam that seemed to come crashing down from the sky, straight into both the Meganium and the Meloetta. Meganium, even after this devastating attack, stood strong, only slightly damaged, but it looked as if it had done nothing in the first place. Mello shared the impact of the hyper beam, though even in her enraged Pirouette form, it drained a decent chunk of her power. She bellowed out in pain, and the Meganium saw this as a perfect opportunity for a leech-seeding giga impact, which knocked Mello clean unconscious. The sinister seeds sapped away at her short amount of life force that remained. It took about five seconds for her body to come crashing back into the ground, rolling and tumbling and stopping about a foot from Shadoan and Aviath, and leaving a slight trail of blood. His eyes wide in disbelief, Kiba watched the entire scene unfold before him. Come on, we need you over here! I'm almost there, just try to keep everyone safe. That deep rushed yet calm voice replied to him in his mind. Flare roared as loud as he could, knocking the Meganium back into the wall near the entrance to the cave, and probably giving it a concussion. It wobbled back on all fours, and shook its head to refocus on Flare. Dodging around the battlefield, the large Arcanine tackled the Meganium and crunched its throat, weakening but definitely not defeating it, as it gripped him with vines and threw him back. Flipping, he landed on his paws with slight surprise. Facing him now was not only a Meganium but a Cacturne and a Mightyena as well.The Green Trainer grinned a satisfyingly evil smile. "We will not be swayed!" repeated the Green Trainer, and commanded Mightyena forward. What was disturbingly menacing was the fact that he had only sent Mightyena to fight. The Mightyena took a dirty first move and fired off a hyper beam, streaking it over in a horizontal line so that it hit Flare directly. He was knocked back by the sheer force of the beam, taking injuries top his right shoulder and side. What's worse, the construction of the building they were supposed to protect had also suffered from the deadly beam, leaving a clean line of it severed from the whole building, and it collapsed onto the ground in a pile of dust and smoke. Flare, in a last-resort effort, charged up his remaining power. Kiba glanced around for any signs of help, though there were none yet. Flare gave him a cringing nod. Final move... Okay, let's do it! He nodded back to the Arcanine and pointed to the three Pokemon. "Alright Flare, use your signature move! Heavenly Onslaught!" This has '''got' to work!'' Flare charged all of his remaining power, let it run up toward his head, and a blue and white flame formed in his throat. At Kiba's command, he spit the fiery blue ball into the air, and it traveled quickly, so high up that it seemed to vanish in the sky. After a slight moment, a beautifully destructive explosion of white and blue streaked across the sky, and within the following second many small rain-like fireballs fell to the ground, seeming to only land around the three of the Green Trainer's Pokemon. Each one touched the ground only for an instant before exploding in bright blue flames, engulfing the evil trio in its unforgiving flames. To Kiba's surprise, Mightyena was the only one defeated by Flare's strongest move. Not only that, the other two looked completely unscathed! With a moment of thought, Kiba remembered that Chester had mentioned Pokemon with immunity to moves they would normally suffer massive damage from. They're both immune to fire! Kiba watched as Flare then collapsed from lack of energy. His eyes widened as the Cacturne flung a seed straight into the air. What is he aiming at?? His thoughts were quickly answered, as the seed exploded in the air, and sending not only a Dragonair but a boy falling through the sky as well. It took only moments to realize that the boy was Jack, and the Dragonaire was his new Pokemon Golf. Kiba was lost. I couldn't possibly catch them, but I can't let them die! He couldn't do anything! Watching Jack fall from the sky was extremely horrifying, and he was heading for the ground at a fatal speed. Jack!! Kiba was placed deeper into shock as a blue blur seemed to fly through the air and catch Jack before landing directly on the field, saving him from a very premature death. When he realized what had just happened, his heart went from stone to feather. "Ki, you saved him!" He suddenly felt his hopes rising. Ki was, by far, the strongest Pokemon he knew; the two used to spar together day and night. The Lucario gently placed Jack on the side of the field, away from the battle, and quickly made his way to the battleground, just in time to see that the Mightyena had risen back to its paws and all three were now ready to finish everyone off. Kiba, finally sick of doing nothing, made his way to the field, and leaned against Ki, so the two were back-to-back, facing the Green Trainer and his terrible trio. Their poses were exactly the same, both facing the threat, one hand facing forward, in a [http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/5d/LucarioBrawl.jpg Lucario Pose]. They were ready to fight. Cacturne and Meganium approached the two, also rearing to battle. It was Cacturne against Ki, and Kiba against Meganium. Spirit watched from above, trying to provide outer support to Ki and Kiba. She hovered over them, trying to hit them with confuse rays and hypnosis. However, they either didn't have any affect, or they had so little effect that it made no difference. Kiba and Ki threw punches forward simultaneously, followed by crouches, spin kicks, low sweeps, and force palms. Anyone watching them would see that they were mirroring each other, swing for swing and blow for blow. There was clearly a deep history between the two. Eventually, the two split and began to face the Pokemon one on one. Meganium outstretched its vines, staring menacingly at Kiba. As the wind tossed this jet black hair to the side, both his blue and his green eye were glowing with determination. Kiba sprinted at Meganium, narrowly dodging each vine whip by a hair, but doing it gracefully nonetheless. He kept to dodging and swaying in the most lithe and agile manner, and when he found the opportunity, he took it; he dodged and grabbed onto a vine, throwing it over his shoulder and swinging it down to the ground, sending the Meganium quickly after. It lay defeated, though not fainted. Ki watched the Cacturne, considering his moves carefully. I can't hit it without getting pricked by the thorns... Only a few things I can do, but it will work. His aura burned a magnificent blue, purple, and black, and he spread his arms before him, forming a bone staff out of it and suddenly dashed right for the Cacturne. It flung seed bombs at Ki, the he leaped and sidestepped them as he approached. One landed directly under him, so he put his quick thinking to use and jumped at the last second. The explosion propelled him high in the air, while giving the impression that he had been in the explosion. Cacturne had a rather stupid expression on its face when it found no body in the explosion. It was then that the Lucario came crashing down to the ground, his bone staff in a downswing. Not only did it defeat the Cacturne, it probably gave it a good concussion. Seeing it as victory, Ki and Kiba nodded to each other smiling. However, this was not over. Little did they know, Meganium had bbee stretching its vines out through the ground, and the moment they met the Cacturne, the Meganium forced all of its power into Cacturne, giving it an insane power boost as well as full recovery. "Cacturne... Make them repent... Finish them off..." Cacturne turn to face the wounded pokemon, charging up something massive with all of that stored power. His aim would meet Golf, Flare, Mello, Aviath, MacGyver, Roy, Julia who was for some reason frozen in place, and Shadoan, who was tending to Aviath. What was being formed was some sort of ultimate move; a solar beam infused with many seed bombs and well as energy balls. It seemed to have a great green-white glow, with seeds faintly seen inside. The Green trainer summoned up a wicked smile as he gently spoke out, "Fire..." Kiba watched, eyes widened, as the blast moved forward. It took no time at all to realize that this death beam was aiming for multiple targets, including those that were already near death. Oh no... No, this can't be--'' It was then that he knew. ''That feeling from earlier... I know why... I know why I felt the shadow of death before me... Time seemed to have stopped completely at this point, and Kiba felt his heart pounding and blood pulsing all over his body. His heart beat seemed so much louder, and it beat ever so slowly. I know my fate... I know what I must do... Julia, who had frozen up in the perfect position to be hit first, didnt seem to notice the attack, or at least she was too distracted to realize that it was coming at her. Kiba ran as fast as he possibly could, and quickly shoved her out of the way; I'll explain later! followed by a much darker thought, Or maybe my corpse will... He had saved her, and now he had to save the rest - even at the cost of his own life. He stood strong, feet planted firmly into the ground, he stretched his arms out wide; he was taking the full impact of the move, and there wasn't nearly enough time for anyone to stop him. Taking a gulp, and breathing in what might be his final breath of air, he closed his eyes and everything fell silent. No sound, nothing around him. Nothing at all. A sudden spiking pain in his chest took over for only a moment, before he felt himself fade into his own subconscious. If I am to die here, I shall live on forever... In your heart. Live your lives happily, and don't take one moment for granted... he sent his final thought to everyone; he wasn't sure if it would ever be heard, or if it would ever reach them. He closed his eyes, and prepared for whatever came next. Ki felt his whole body go numb, watching as Kiba shoved the girl away, and stood in front of the incoming blast. it seemed to explode in pure energy, and seed bomb explosions soon followed, engulfing Kiba in smoke. and leaving an indent on the ground where he stood. Ki felt his fury build rapidly, and faced the Green Trainer, eyes flooded with tears. The Green Trainer only chuckled and reached for the other three Pokeballs on his belt. Ki's telepathic voice echoed out loudly. YOU BASTARD!! In his rage, he swung both arms forward, firing a focus blast, only double the size. It crushed the trainer into the cave wall, though he was still standing, however wary and bruised. In an instant Ki had ran straight into the Green trainer, pinning him flat into the ground. Furious tears fell from the Pokemon's eyes, punching the Green Trainer repeatedly against the side of his face, fist glowing in aura. Spirit had no idea what to do at this point. Hovering quickly over to Ki, she wailed out in fear. Ki!! Ki, stop that!! However, her efforts were worthless. Ki wasn't stopping until the trainer died by his hand. By now, there were already a few teeth broken and on the ground. If he survived, he wasn't going to look pretty. Spirit wailed out to someone, anyone, Stop him! Please!! If I am to die here, I shall live on forever... In your heart. Live your lives happily, and don't take one moment for granted... Category:Character